


Hello.

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU!post-Mexico, Fluff, Lydia/Isaac (mention), M/M, a ton of agnst, based on Adele’s ‘Hello’, broken!soulmates, five years after Mexico, not another happy ending, telephone call
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU!post-Messico: Dove Stiles è andato via e Derek è rimasto.</p><p>“Pronto?”<br/>"Derek..." lacrime salate rigano le guance.<br/>'Stiles?' domanda dubbioso e sorpreso l'altro, quasi non s'aspettasse di sentirlo mai più.<br/>"Ehi ragazzone" tira su col naso e Derek ridacchia come se quella fosse la situazione più ridicola del mondo.<br/>Lo è forse.<br/>Stiles vorrebbe essere lì per affondare il viso nel suo collo e ridere con lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello.

_Hello._  
Hello, can you hear me?  
I’m in California dreaming about who we used to be  
When we were younger and free  
I’ve forgotten how it felt  
before the world fell at our feet 

 

Il telefono suona da almeno due minuti e i bip sembrano farsi sempre più lontani uno dall'altro.

Anche la linea telefonica vuole rinfacciargli, rendergli chiaro, quanto siano realmente lontani.

"Sono Derek. Dopo il bip lasciate un messaggio"

Stiles ridacchia e la segreteria si mangia il tempo a disposizione per farlo parlare come se avesse davanti il più succulento dei piatti.

"Derek? Mi senti? Sono Stiles e volevo solo sapere come stai visto che Scott evita di parlare di te nemmeno lo avessi ucciso o ti fossi sposato. Non ti sei sposato vero?" 

Non ha davvero preso in considerazione questa possibilità e, in quel momento, si rende conto che sono passati cinque anni. In cinque anni ci si rifà una vita e lui lo sa benissimo.

"Senti..." la chiamata si conclude lì e un pó si odia per non essere riuscito a dire tutto quello che voleva.

Riprova e appena la voce metallica di Derek tace inizia a parlare:"Non volevo andarmene. Scusa. Tu... so che non mi hai aspettato anche perché non ti ho nemmeno dato il tempo di salutarmi o di dirti che..."

“Cazzo!” sbotta mentre chiama per la terza volta.

Però c'è una voce che risponde al terzo squillo.

“Pronto?”

 

È una voce femminile, di una bambina piccola.

"Ehi ciao, stavo cercando Dere..."

“Ohhh, siiii!” il gridolino di gioia gli spacca i timpani.

“Chi è?” è strano riconoscere quella voce dopo tanto.

'Per teeee!' esulta il mostriciattolo. Stiles la ama già eppure non sa nemmeno chi sia.

Può immaginarsi Derek fissare la bambina e il telefono, una ruga di concentrazione in mezzo alle sopracciglia.

“Pronto?”

"Derek..." lacrime salate rigano le guance.

'Stiles?' domanda dubbioso e sorpreso l'altro, quasi non s'aspettasse di sentirlo mai più.

"Ehi ragazzone" tira su col naso e Derek ridacchia come se quella fosse la situazione più ridicola del mondo.

Lo è forse.

Stiles vorrebbe essere lì per affondare il viso nel suo collo e ridere con lui.

 

_Hello, how are you?_  
It's so typical of me to talk about myself  
I'm sorry, I hope that you're well  
Did you ever make it out of that town  
Where nothing ever happened?  
It's no secret  
That the both of us are running out of time 

Rimangono in silenzio per quelli che sembrano anni interi o forse sono solo minuti. Non hanno bisogno di dirsi qualcosa, a Stiles basta che Derek sia dall'altra parte del telefono e che possa sentirlo respirare.

(Dio, come si è ridotto).

“Ho ricostruito la Villa” la voce dell’altro è più profonda di quanto non lo fosse pochi minuti prima e Stiles sente il bisogno di poterlo toccare.

“Davvero?”

“Sì, ti piacerebbe. È più grande di come te la ricordi ho cercato di renderla bella almeno come lo era prima.”

“Vorrei vederla” se lo immagina, ancora una volta, Derek seduto sugli scalini del porticato mentre osserva il bosco.

“Finiresti per innamorartene.” Vero, poi non vorrebbe più andarsene.

“Amerei qualsiasi casa se la dovessi condividere con te” parla ancora prima di averlo pensato davvero.

Derek sta per aggiungere qualcosa quando Stiles sente la voce della bambina che ha risposto irrompere nelle loro confessioni.

“Deeeeeee! Mi sto annoiando. Voglio giocare con te”

Vorrebbe dire a Derek di andare a giocare con lei, che loro hanno tempo di parlare ma sa che non è così. Se non parlano adesso non lo faranno mai e Stiles preferisce vivere con le lacrime di una bambina sulla coscienza che senza finire questa conversazione.

Ha bisogno di Derek, della sua voce e dei suoi abbracci. Non gli è permesso toccarlo, ora che sono a più di mille miglia uno dall’altro, ma può farsi bastare la sua voce.

“Hèlen ora non posso, perché non vai a svegliare Peter e giochi con lui?”

“Ma.. lui è..”

“Se gli fai gli occhioni dolci tutto andrà bene, okay? Non posso proprio rimandare questa chiamata”

Stiles sorride, non dovrebbe, è pur sempre una bambina, dannazione.

Sente Hèlen sbattere i piedi per terra prima di andarsene.

“È _tua_ figlia” non sa nemmeno perché lo chiede, non vuole davvero saperlo. _Nononono_ Derek non può.. è ipocrita pensarla così.

“No, è la figlia di Isaac e Lydia. Ha quattro anni. Isaac è tornato sei mesi dopo che te ne sei andato” la sua voce si incrina appena, le lacrime di Stiles tornano a scendere imperiose e prepotenti.

“Oh, non lo sapevo. Scott non me lo ha detto”

“Scott non dice più niente a nessuno Stiles” suona come una verità scomoda e sa di cose che avrebbero potuto risolvere se solo lui fosse stato presente e non avesse voltato le spalle a tutti dopo il Messico.

“Comunque Isaac è tornato dalla Francia con Chris Argent e Lydia gli si è praticamente buttata addosso. Cora ha detto che si stavano praticamente spogliando in aeroporto. Poi uhm, è arrivato il cattivo di turno, Scott ha fatto la sua stronzata, Lydia e  
Isaac hanno fatto sesso e benvenuta al mondo Hèlen Lahey, un metro di capelli rossi e occhi chiari che si comporta da regina e mette i piedi in testa a tutti.”

“È decisamente la figlia di Lydia, già” ridacchia perché avrebbe voluto esserci per vederla crescere.

“Loro dove sono?”

“Isaac e Lydia in luna di miele, Scott lavora da Deaton, Cora e Malia hanno iniziato l’università qui a Beacon Hills, Liam e Mason hanno aperto un negozio di fumetti da poco e Peter continua a stare in mezzo ai piedi e io..mi occupo a tempo pieno di Hèlen e insegno in un asilo.”

Stiles vuole tutto quello, ha sempre voluto tutto quello. Derek che diventa parte integrante del banco, che inizia a lavorare riempiendo le sue giornate, che torna a casa la sera e gli prepara la cena oppure che s’addormenta sul divano aspettandolo con la magli sporca delle tempere che ha usato quel giorno per far disegnare i suoi allievi.

Dio.

“E tu, Stiles?”

“Io? Ho finito l’università l’anno scorso e ho iniziato un master qui a NY sulla mitologia e folclore. È.. interessante sentire parlare di cose che già so senza rischiare la vita ogni quattro secondi.”

“Altrettanto divertente, immagino” ironizza il suo interlocutore “Ho saputo dallo Sceriffo che ti sei fidanzato.”

Suo padre ha l’innata capacità di dire ciò che non dovrebbe e tacere su cose che invece andrebbero dette.

“Sì, ma non è una cosa.. lui è troppo attento ai gesti plateali ma mai nulla di davvero importante. Si dimentica costantemente che non mangio le cipolle e ordina cibo cinese per se stesso e mai per me. Occupa sempre il bagno per ore e non ricordo l’ultima volta che mi ha detto qualcosa di carino senza risultare volgare. Con te sarebbe stato diverso”

“Stiles..”

“Lo so, lo so Derek solo che..nemmeno mi piace. Solo che ti assomiglia così tanto che mi illudo che sia tu e allora va tutto bene,  
posso passare sopra tutte le stronzate che fa e pensare di essere felice. Anche se fa male. Fa ancora male?”

Derek sospira:”Lo farà sempre Stiles, non importa quando cerco di non pensarti e continuare ad andare avanti con la mia vita. Il posto nel letto di fianco a me è vuoto, come nella mia vita, e certe mattine il dolore è così forte che preferirei strapparmi il cuore che continuare a respirare per un solo secondo in più.”

“Lo so, lo so, lo so. Provo lo stesso” sbatte i piedi per terra e digrigna i denti. Sa cosa significa sentire i polmoni svuotarsi quando qualcuno dice il suo nome o quando suo padre gli parla del branco e non lo nomina.

 

“Ogni tanto fisso la luna” lo fa spesso, tutte le sere. Non importa dove si trovi o con chi sia.

“Lo so, lo percepisco” Derek ricorda distintamente la prima volta, un mese dopo il Messico, il bisogno che aveva provato di guardarla. Senza un motivo apparente si era sentito meglio, poi aveva capito che anche Stiles stava facendo la medesima cosa.  
Sensazione a pelle è anche questo che vuol dire essere legati a qualcuno come lo siete tu e lui, gli aveva spiegato Deaton un pomeriggio.

“A volte cerco di non pensarci” sussurra ad un certo punto, come se dovesse essere più una presa di coscienza che una vera affermazione.

“Il letto rimane comunque troppo vuoto” è vero. Ancora una volta entrambi sanno cosa vuol dire trovare il letto vuoto o occupato da qualcun altro e sentirsi a disagio, freddi, tristi e miserabili di fronte alla vita e ad un legame che sembra non volersi distruggere. Sono troppo coscienti di appartenersi, da troppo tempo. Si amano in maniera così intensa, sbagliata e meravigliosa che farebbe piangere chiunque come un bambino.

 

_Hello from the other side_  
I must've called a thousand times to tell you  
I'm sorry, for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home 

“Potrei..” vuole farlo, Dio ti prego. Sente il bisogno di sentire il profumo di Beacon Hills riempirgli il naso e..

“Sarebbe solo un periodo e dovresti portartelo dietro. Rimane il tuo fidanzato e finirebbe per essere solo peggio” sa che è vero. Richard.. lui vorrebbe venire con lui per conoscere le persone di cui ha parlato e finirebbe per incontrare Derek, prima o poi, e non possono permetterselo.

Finirebbero per distruggersi, illudersi e amarsi più di quanto già non facciano ora dopo cinque anni e nessun tipo di chiamata.

 

“Tornerò”

“Non lo farai” Derek scuote la testa. Sa che Stiles non tornerà. Non è più quello il suo posto e Derek non può andarsene da lì. Non lo farebbe comunque tornare perché poi non sarebbe capace di lasciarlo andare. Sentirsi strappare l’anima come dopo il Messico.. non è sicuro se ne uscirebbe vivo.

“Lo so” ne è cosciente anche Stiles, alla fine. Sa che non tornerà per gli stessi motivi per cui se ne andato.

“Va bene così” ed è un fottuto sussurro, a denti stretti e cuore in gola. Non va bene così ma hanno imparato che ci sono cose a cui si rinuncia senza mai farlo davvero.

Stiles tira su col naso e affoga un altro po’ dentro la felpa di Derek. Se l’è fatta mandare da Cora mesi prima ma non ha mai avuto il coraggio di tirarla fuori per paura che l’odore potesse confondersi col suo o con quello degli altri.

Probabilmente anche Derek lo sa ma non dice nulla. Accetta e incassa che si apparterranno sempre.

“Ti amo”

_“Ti amo anch’io”_

Nessuno dei due dice più nulla, lasciano che i minuti scorrano e la memoria si riempia di quegli ultimi istanti.

_Hello from the outside_  
At least I can say that I've tried to tell you  
I'm sorry, for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore 


End file.
